Le Cœur Pur et Léger
by LoucinaKoitiete
Summary: Malcom est un riche héritier avec un avenir déjà tracé. Kelvin est un très beau petit garçon qui vit avec sa famille et est heureux. Mais un jour, ils se retrouve tout les deux dans la même salle de punition à l'école primaire et Malcom tombe amoureux du beau garçon aux yeux bleus océans...
1. Chapitre I

_**Chapitre I - Enfant**_

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée ! Kelvin n'aime pas ça mais Tia, sa mère, l'y oblige afin qu'il soit beaucoup plus discipliné. À 6:00, celle-ci se leva, fit sa toilette, mangea et appela un baby-sitter pour Sharon qui n'était qu'un bambin avant d'aller aux travail. Elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur car la veille, elle venait d'être promue Vice Présidente. À présent, elle gagnait 128§ par heure. 7:00, Kelvin se leva et fit tout ce qu'il devait faire. C'était son premier jour d'école. Il rentra dans la voiture qui le déposa à l'École municipale pour enfant doués de Sunset Valley. C'est son premier jour, le stress montait en lui mais il se disait tout un tas de chose positifs : Que les professeurs seraient gentilles, qu'il aurait de nouveaux amis et que les cours seraient amusants. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il constata. Son professeur était l'Horrible Madame Silly. Elle était vieille, avait les cheveux blancs, un air sévère sur son visage et besoin d'une canne pour marcher. Mais malgré sa vieillesse, elle avait quand même assez d'énergie pour crier très fort sur le moindre élèves en faisant une remarque qui s'avérait inutile. Un jour Mme. Silly avait grondé un élève car il n'avait pas sa cravate bien nouée. Alors celui-ci lui a répondu qu'avoir une cravate bien noué ne vas pas lui faire réussir sa vie. C'est à se moment là que cet élève s'est prit des devoirs supplémentaire pour avoir parlé comme cela à son professeur. Et notre jeune Kelvin s'était aussi fait punir car il était incorrecte en classe, il faisait le clown, ne rendait pas ses devoirs et répondait à Mme. Silly d'un ton insolent. Dans une autre classe, une jeune fille intelligente se fit aussi punir par son professeur car elle avait aidé un de ses camarades à une évaluation. Ces trois élèves étaient seuls dans la salle de punitions. Le professeur qui était censé les surveiller était parti chercher un café et n'était pas revenu depuis déjà 30 minutes alors les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux.  
-hé... Hé ! Fit Kelvin.  
Le garçon blond se retourna.  
-Je suis Kelvin Preter et toi ?  
-Malcom Plénozas.  
-Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Et toi ?  
-Cora Francisco. Ne vous avisez pas de me parler après cette punition. Ni vu ni connu.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes punis ?  
-J'ai mal répondu.  
-J'ai aidé un camarade. Et toi ?  
-Ça fait déjà 1 semaine que je me retrouve ici après les cours pour toute sortes de choses.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit n'en parlez à personne. Ce qui est ici reste ici.  
Malcom regarda Kelvin d'un peu plus près. Il se prit soudain d'un émerveillement, Kelvin avait un beau visage mignon, des yeux bleu clair comme l'océan et un sourire craquant.  
-Malcom ?  
Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'étaient noyé dedans.  
-Malcom !  
-Oui !  
-T'es tout rouge. T'as trop chaud ?  
Malcom fut gêné.  
-Non... Plus important tu ne fais pas tes devoirs ?  
-Non ! J'y comprends rien ! Répond-t-il avec un sourire qui faisait fondre Malcom.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver Monsieur Preter ! Le gronda Cora.  
-Alors... Je peux t'aider ?! proposa Malcom, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.  
Voyant ça, Kelvin sourit.  
-Merci Bien !  
-Malcom tu ne devrais pas...  
Mais avant que Cora n'ai pu l'en empêcher, l'enfant était déjà captivé.

Dix-sept heure est arrivé (Ils finissent les cours à quinze heures).  
-N'oublie pas tes tables !  
Saluait Malcom.  
-T'inquiète le rassura-t-il. Ça risque pas d'arriver vu que c'est toi qui m'a aidé !  
Malcom rougit.  
-O-Ouais... 6x6 ?!  
-36 !  
-Bravo !  
-Tu m'as surpris ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Dit Kelvin d'un ton amusé A Malcom en montant sur son vélo.  
Malcom se sentait un peu triste. Il se disait qu'à partir de demain ils feront comme Cora l'a dit : Ni vu ni connu. Et cela l'attristait beaucoup, il pensait qu'il n'allait plus revoir Kelvin qui avait fait battre son cœur de façon anormale. Demain tout sera effacer dans la passé. Plus jamais ils ne se parleraient, plus jamais il ne verrait le sourire de Kelvin.  
-À Demain !  
La voix sortit de nulle part.  
«À Demain» avait-il dit. Malcom retourna ces mots dans tous les sens mais ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Malcom fut illuminé «À Demain» signifiait tout pour lui ! Qu'il allait revoir son sourire craquant, son visage très mignon, ses cheveux à l'air doux, sa belle voix. Et ses yeux bleus Océan...  
-À demain... Répond Malcom tout bas à Kelvin en cachant son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Alors Malcom rentra dans la Limousine qui l'attendait.  
-Qu'y a-t-il Jeune Maître ? Vous avez chaud ?  
-Ce n'est rien. Rentrons avant que Mère ne s'énerve. La Limousine démarra et parti à la direction opposée du vélo pour s'arrêter dix minutes plus tard devant un grand portail blanc cachant une très grande maison, une maison luxueuse surplombant une colline de Sunset Valley, plus précisément, elle avait trois étages, deux salles de bains, trois cuisines, trois chambres (etc...). Malcom se fit ouvrir le portail par son chauffeur, traversa le sol de pierre au milieu du jardin et rentra dans sa maison.  
-Malcom ! Explique toi ! Tu es l'héritier le compagnie Plénozas ! Comment peux-tu te faire punir après une semaine de travail !  
-Mère je...  
-C'est inadmissible ! Dis-lui Geoffrey !  
-Heu... Oui ! À ton âge, moi et ta mère étions déjà les sur la liste des meilleurs élèves. Et à la première place !  
Noémie et Geoffrey Plénozas, ses parents, avaient eu un mariage arrangé. Mais ils ont fini par s'habituer l'un à l'autre avec le temps. Noémie mit sa main sur son front pour se calmer et soupira pour déclarer :  
-Je crois que je vais te faire changer d'école...  
-Non pas ça !  
Malcom avait réagit sur impulsion. Il ne voulait pas quitter Kelvin. À demain signifiait que Kelvin allait le revoir demain, lui parler et jouer avec lui. C'était comme une promesse. Et il ne voulait pas la rompre.  
-Tout mais pas ça ! Ce n'est qu'une punition Mère ! Je ne le referai plus !  
-Comment...  
-C'est bien comme ça ! Après on verra ! Coupa Monsieur Plénozas en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.  
Malgré les apparences, Geoffrey Plénozas était beaucoup plus doux avec Malcom, il aimait son fils plus que lui-même et ne s'aviserait jamais de lui faire du mal. Il est Docteur.  
-D'accord Malcom ?  
-Oui ! répond-t-il en souriant avant de monter dans sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit.  
Une fois seule il posa des questions à sa chatte, Maligne, qui était venue s'asseoir sur son ventre.  
-C'est normale pour un garçon d'en être attiré par un autre ?  
-Meow...  
-Pourtant je ne peux pas le nier. Je le suis. Je me demande s'il aime les filles.  
-Meow...  
Maligne parti.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Caius Julius César ?

Kelvin était rentré chez lui vers dix-sept heure et demi.  
Tia sa mère, était encore au travail alors il fut accueilli par Davy Linell, le baby-sitter de sa sœur, Sharon, avec qui il s'entendait bien. Sharon jouait avec Taren, son ours fée en peluche. Pour elle, c'était l'éclate total ! Ayant fait ses devoirs avec Malcom, il n'avait pas d'occupation. Il alla dans sa chambre et plongea dans ses pensées. Malcom rougissait énormément quand il le voyait. Il avait même remarqué son regard noyé dans le sien. Quand à Cora, quelle compassion ! Elle n'était pas sympa ! Kelvin sortit de sa chambre pour manger une bonne crème glacé puis alla dans son jardin et vit un écureuil tourné en rond. Génial ! Pour lui, attraper cet écureuil était le défi de la journée. Il s'avança à pas de loup, pencha les mains doucement sur le rongeur et l'attrapa par la queue !  
-Youpi !  
-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Davy  
-J'ai attrapé un écureuil !  
-Oh.  
Davy regarda l'écureuil.  
-Bravo ! Ces rongeurs ne sont d'habitude pas si facile à attraper tu sais ! Comment tu vas l'appeler ?  
Kelvin regarda l'écureuil se débattre dans l'air, sourit et répondu :  
-Je vais l'appeler Canaille !  
-J'en parlerai à ta mère pour avoir un terrarium avant de partir.  
-Merci, t'es super Davy !  
Kelvin retourna dans sa chambre avec Canaille, s'assoit devant son bureau et le déposa. Canaille sortit ses dents pour se défendre.  
-Je suis Kelvin Preter et toi tu es Canaille maintenant. Soyons amis !  
Kelvin essaya de caresser Canaille avec son doigt mais celui-ci le mordu.  
-Aïe ! Bon d'accord c'est pas pour aujourd'hui les amitiés !

Dix-neuf heure, Tia Preter était rentrée chez elle.  
Elle trouva Davy Linell entrain de ranger la maison, Sharon dans son berceau entrain de dormir et Kelvin Preter endormi sur le canapé avec Canaille.  
-Un écureuil ?  
-Oui, répondit Davy, Kelvin l'a attrapé tout seul. Vous devriez lui acheter un terrarium.  
-Pourquoi pas... Ils ont mangés ?  
-Des Macaronis au fromage.  
-Les devoirs de Kelvins ?  
-Fait à 100% !  
-Ahh... Davy ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Tient, augmentation : 176$ pour toi !  
-Non ce n'est rien vraiment... J'aime juste les enfants !  
-Prends-les ! Aaah... Ce que j'aimerais passer la moitié de ma journée à la maison plutôt qu'au travail !  
-Mais vous gagner de l'argent pour eux et réalisez votre rêve, ne soyez pas si déçu.  
-Merci Davy. À demain !  
Davy partit d'un signe de main. Tia prit Canaille et le mit dans un bocal, puis porta Kelvin jusque son lit.

Huit heure quarante, c'était la récréation dans l'école municipale pour enfants doués. Kelvin sortit de sa classe et alla dans la cour où il vit Malcom assit sur un banc entrain de lire un livre "Vrai contes de fées pour des fées" et Cora jouant à la corde à sauter avec la fille dont il était tombé amoureux : Darlène Bunch, une demi-fée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Malcom qui le regarda.  
-Sa.. lut...  
-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Ton livre.  
-Ah ! Oui... C'est un livre qui raconte 10 histoires différentes. La première raconte l'histoire de Léna, une petite fée au ailes blanche cherchant le grand amour. La deuxième...  
Kelvin, bizarrement, ne pouvait pas se lasser de regarder Malcom si passionné par sa lecture. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon comme ça.  
-Et la dixième raconte l'histoire d'une guerre fées-sorciers.  
Kelvin ébouriffa les cheveux de Malcom.  
-Hé...  
-Ils sont vraiment doux ! Et si on y voit de près ton visage est tellement mignon qu'on aurait envie de le regarder pour toujours.  
Malcom rougit.  
-Ho ! Je sais ! Ça te dirais de. Venir chez moi après l'école, je vais te présenter Canailles, Sharon..  
-Oui !  
Kelvin fut surpris de la soudaineté de sa réponse qui s'avérait très positive. Kelvin sourit.  
-Je t'attendrais à la fin des cours !  
Encore un de ses sourires craquants, et Malcom mourrait !  
La sonnerie retentit et tout les enfants se regroupèrent pour rentrer en classe.

Quinze heure. Malcom attendait Kelvin devant l'école, il trouvait ça bizarre car Kelvin lui-même a dit qu'il allait l'attendre. Quinze heure et quart. Kelvin arrive.  
-Désolée pour le retard ! C'est quoi qui a du m'attendre en plus !  
-C'est rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
-Ben Mme. Silly m'a retenue mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps pour ça alors elle m'a puni parce que c'est "irrespectueux de parler comme ça à un adulte, pour ça, tu feras des exercices supplémentaires Mr. Preter !", se justifia Kelvin en imitant méchamment son professeur.  
Malcom se mit à rire.  
-On y a ?  
Ils marchèrent alors en direction de la résidence des Preter.  
-T'habite où ?  
-La rectangulaire, ou 58 rue du nénuphar si tu préfère.  
-T'as des frères et sœurs ?  
-Oui, une sœur, Sharon. Mais c'est une vrai pleurnicheuse. C'est encore un bambin. Et toi ?  
-Non mais j'ai une chatte, Maligne.  
-En parlant d'animaux, je vais te montrer Canaille, mon écureuil ! Et Maman a dit qu'elle allait acheter un terrarium aujourd'hui. On pourra aller faire les courses ensemble !  
-D'accord...

Quinze heure cinquante-cinq. Malcom et Kelvin sont arrivés. Comme d'habitude, pour Kelvin, c'est Davy qui les accueils  
-Bonjours Kelvin, comment c'était... Ah ! Un ami ?  
-Ouais ! Malcom Plénozas.  
-Plénozas ?! Ouah... La grosse prise !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'étudie pas tes leçons ? Les Gothik ont fondés la ville et les Plénozas l'on construites. Et avec le temps ils sont devenus les plus riches de la ville !  
Malcom n'était pas ravie de voir qui Kelvin savait tout ça. Il pensait qu'en sachant qu'il était riche, il allait faire comme les autres, l'approcher pour le voler, abuser de son argent. Plus rien ne sera plus pareil maintenant qu'il savait ça  
-Tant mieux. Allons jouer.  
-"Tant mieux" ?  
-Ouais, allons voir Sharon.  
"Tant mieux". Malcom était à la fois étonné et heureux de sa réponse. Il n'agissait pas comme les autres et cela le rendait bien spéciale ! Il allèrent dans le salon et virent Sharon.  
-Gaon ! Iète. Peu...  
Sharon avait peur des inconnus, ce qui mettait Malcom mal à l'aise.  
-Elle a dit : «Garçon ! Qui être. Peur...»  
-Ouah.. Tu devrais travailler dans le langages bébé !  
Les garçons se mirent à rire. Et Kelvin engagea la discussion avec Sharon.  
-C'est Malcom Plénozas.  
-Ma...  
-Mal-com Plé-no-zas.  
-Malom Péozas !  
-C'est ça et c'est un ami à Kelvin.  
-Ami a Kelvin.  
-Oui. Maintenant on va jouer avec Canaille.  
-No ! Malom Zou avé moi ! À cube !  
-Non on va voir Canaille.  
-No ! Malom zou avé moi ! Zou avé moi ! Malom chaton ! Sharon aime chaton !  
-Non !  
-Je crois que je devrais...  
-Non ! Tu reste avec moi !  
-No ! Daaaaaaavyyyyyy !  
Sharon se mit à pleurer.  
-Laisse-la. On y va.  
-T'es sûre ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais...  
Les cris de Sharon devenaient beaucoup plus forts. Alors Agacé, Kelvin prit la main de Malcom, rentra dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et claqua la porte laissant derrière lui, Davy calmer Sharon.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle s'y mets !  
-Ooh... Pourquoi voulait-elle que je joue avec elle ?  
-Elle t'aime déjà. C'est une bonne chose.  
-A-Ah... Par contre une chose...  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu... Tu n'a pas lâché ma main.  
-Ah bon, mais elles sont si douces aussi !  
-Tu ne les a toujours pas lâché...  
-Restons comme ça deux minutes de plus ça me calmera.  
Pendant que Malcom rougissait et serrait la main de Kelvin encore plus fort, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuit, Kelvin, lui, se demandait si les mains de Darlène étaient aussi douces. Dix minutes plus tard ils se lâchèrent la main pour aller voir Canaille qui se situer sur une table dans un bocal.  
-Bonjours Canaille !  
L'écureuil sorti ses dents.  
-Apparemment, il t'en veux.  
-Ouais mais il s'habituera.  
-Haha. Tu l'as acheté ?  
-Non, je l'ai attrapé moi-même ! En plus ces bêtes-là ne sont pas faciles à attraper ! S'écrit Kelvin d'un air fier de lui.  
-Ho, en faite t'as de beaux yeux ! J'aimerais bien les voir tous le temps.  
-H-Hein ? Fit Malcom, surpris.  
-C'est une façon de te demander de rester dormir.  
-Oh... Si ça te plaît.  
-Mais je n'ai pas menti, tu as vraiment de beaux yeux. Répond Kelvin en le regardant avec insistance.  
Malcom était plus rouge que la dernière fois.  
-T'as chaud ?  
-N-n-non... Sinon ton père et ta mère travaillent ?  
-Ma mère ? Oui, elle est vice-présidente dans les affaires. Elle travaille à la tour des bureaux identiques. Et mon père... Un jours il a disparu sans laisser de trace.  
-Ah ! Je suis désolée ! Tu n'as pas à te forcer à me raconter tout ça !  
-Ben, on est amis non ?  
-Oui...  
Kelvin sourit.  
-Et toi ? Ça se passe bien avec tes parents ?  
-Disons qu'ils sont un peu stricte mais mon père est le plus sympa.  
Dans le salon, les deux garçons entendirent la porte se claquer. Kelvin ouvra alors celle de sa chambre.  
-Maman !  
-Kelvin !  
-T'as fini tôt aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je me suis vraiment surmené pour vous voir !  
C'était la première fois que Malcom voyait la mère de Kelvin, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Elle semblait intelligente. C'était le portrait craché de Kelvin. Mais en version féminine et adulte !  
-Alors tout s'est bien passé à l'école ? Tu n'as pas été puni aujourd'hui ?  
-Non.  
-Bien. Ho ! Dit-elle en remarquant la présence de Malcom. Quel joli mignon garçon !  
-T'as vu ça.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu petit ?  
-Malcom Plénozas. Désolé du dérangement.  
-Ha ! Un ami à toi ?  
-Ouais et un vrai !  
-Ça te dirais de faire les courses avec nous aujourd'hui ?  
-Hé bien...  
-Marché conclut ! Préparez-vous pendant ce temps je vais habiller Sharon. Soyez prêt quand j'aurais fini les garçons !  
-D'accord ! Firent Malcom et Kelvin.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de la fermer derrière eux, prirent le bocal de Canaille.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas que je te prête des habits ? Parce que un costard pour aller au magasin ça le fait pas !  
-Si tu veux...  
Kelvin sortit des habits de son armoire et les donna à Malcom. Malcom enleva les siens et mit ceux de son ami. Il portait à présent un jean moulé blanc avec un tweeter bleu.  
-Tu es vraiment beaucoup plus beau comme ça !  
Malcom rougit.  
-M-Merci...  
Ils étaient maintenant tous fin prêt pour leur sortit. Avant de partir Malcom avertit ses parents qu'il allait rester la nuit. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard au magasin d'animaux. Ils descendirent pour entrer dedans. Dans ce magasin, il y avait plusieurs rayons : le rayon Chats, Chiens, Souris, Hamsters, Écureuils, Serpents, Tortues et pleins d'autres ainsi que diverses nourritures, jouets et aquariums. La famille alla jusqu'au rayon Aquarium.  
-Poishon ! S'écrit Sharon.  
-Non. On a déjà un animal.  
-Pourquoi i y'a que Kelvin qui a animal ?  
-Parce que.. Je sais pas moi !  
-Pas juste !  
-Ils sont là les terrarium.  
-On prend le noir !  
-Non maman. On prend le bleu !  
-No ! Le ose !  
-Bleu !  
-Je suis la mère donc noir !  
-Ose !  
-Non ! Demandons à Malcom. Quelle couleur ?  
-Heu...  
-Le ose !  
-Choisi le noir ! Pour le bien de la mère de ton ami !  
-Le ose !  
-Je crois que... Vert serait plus mieux.  
-No !  
-Ou le bleu conviendrai tout autant !  
-Mais pourquoi ça ? Demanda Tia.  
-Ben.. Parce que Canaille appartient à Kelvin alors...  
Cinq minutes plus tard. La famille était sortit du magasin.  
-Ben finalement on a prit le bleu.  
-Merci Malcom ! Maintenant rentrons.  
-Ui ! Entons !

Ils était à présent rentrés chez eux. Malcom et Kelvin on joué à chat, à la cabane sur l'arbre de son jardin et pleins d'autre jeux amusants ! Dix-neuf heure est arrivé, l'heure du dîner par conséquent.  
-Aujourd'hui c'est Spaghettis Carbonara !  
-Oui !  
-Ui !  
-Bonne appétit les enfants.  
Ils commencèrent à manger.  
-C'est très bon Madame !  
-Merci petit chou ! Appelle-moi Tia.  
-Non... C'est un peu trop...  
-Comme tu voudras mais n'hésite pas si tu en as envie.  
Une fois le dîner fini, tous se mirent au lit.  
-N'oubliez pas les garçons. À vingt-deux heure, au lit !  
-Oui !  
Elle ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils.  
-On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Kelvin.  
-Ben on peut heu... Parler ? De tout et de rien.  
-Ça me va. De quoi pourrait-on parler...  
Il y eu le silence totale pendant deux minutes. Kelvin regarda Malcom.  
-Tu encore plus mignon dans mes pyjamas !  
-M-Merci...  
-Tu rougis !  
-N-Non je...  
-Hahaha ! C'est trop marrant de te taquiner...  
-Je n'aime pas vraiment ça...  
Kelvin regarda encore Malcom d'un air plus sérieux. Il s'approcha de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Kelvin le coucha sur le tapis où ils étaient assis.  
-Heu... Kelvin ?  
Il déboutonna lentement la chemise de son ami.  
-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
Kelvin ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait... guidé par ses envies. Un fois la chemise ouverte, Kelvin lécha le corps de son ami, n'allant pas plus loin que la poitrine. Malcom fut parcouru de frissons.  
-Ah... Kelvin tu commence à me faire peur... A-Arrête ça tu veux !  
Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Malcom.  
-Ta peau est plus douce que ce que je pensais...  
-Hein ?  
Kelvin colla ses lèvres à celle de Malcom.  
-K-Kelvin ! Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?  
-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi... Je suis normale non ?  
-Non... Tu ne l'as plus été au moment où tu m'as embrassé.  
-Ah... Je vois...  
-Je ne comprends pas... T'étais pas amoureux de Darlène ?!  
-Il n'y a que toi qui occupe mes pensées en ce moment. Qui t'as demandé d'être aussi mignon toi aussi !

Kelvin se leva. Mais en étant encore sur les genoux de Malcom  
-Tu aime quelqu'un Malcom ?  
-H-Hein ? Heu... On peut dire que c'est... heu... toi... Dit-il tout bas.  
-Moi ? T'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça !

-J'adore quand tu rougis. Je m'en lasserai jamais. Tu es comme un jolie fleur dont j'ai envie de prendre soin. Je n'ose pas te laisser faner ou te faire du mal. Si tu en était vraiment une, je viendrai toujours te voir dans le pré où tu es.  
-Je...  
-Hum ?  
-Je... Je t'aime !  
Au premiers abord, Kelvin semblait surpris mais son visage s'attendrit juste après  
-Moi aussi Je t'aime Malcom.  
Kelvin l'embrassa encore.  
-Je pense qui si on serait adulte il me sera plus facile d'exprimer mon amour envers toi !  
-C-Comment.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-À la façon des adultes. En faisons des choses d'adultes.  
-Heeeiiiinnn ?  
-Du calme, répondit Kelvin en riant, Quand nous seront adultes. Par contre j'aimerai essayer quelque chose.  
-De quoi ?  
Kelvin se recoucha sur Malcom et continua a lui lécher toute la partie haute de son corps.  
-Ah... Arrête. On a pas l'âge pour ça. Ah ! Ah... Ah... Pourquoi tu m'as mordu un téton !?  
-Parce que j'en avais envie. Mais t'as une peau de bébé. En plus j'ai constamment envie de la manger. On continuera dans dix ans !  
-Quand j'aurai dix-neuf ans ?  
-Oui. Et moi vingt et un.  
-C'est une promesse.  
-Oui. Maintenant allons dormir !  
-Oui !  
Ils montèrent dans leur lit pour aller se coucher et s'endormirent plus vite qu'un bébé. Vingt-deux heure quinze. Tia regarde si les enfants dorment. Et repart le sourire à la bouche. Les murs de la maison sont fins. Elle entendait tout.  
-Dans dix ans hein... Vous en avez de la chance. Que ce soit fille ou garçon je veux juste que mon fils soit heureux. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte derrière elle.

_**Chapitre II - Dix ans plus tard**_

Dix ans plus tard. Toujours à Sunset Valley. Kelvin avait maintenant 21 ans. Il vivait seul dans la rectangulaire. Sharon et sa mère habitaient désormais dans une autre maison quand à Malcom, il avait déménagé 2 ans à Auroras Skies , 3 ans à Monte Vista, et 4 ans à Roaring Heights . Il avait fini son apprentissage dans les affaires et s'apprêtait donc à rentrer à Sunset Valley. Ces 10 années n'avaient pas été de tout repos ! Kelvin avait fait de son mieux dans ses études pour pouvoir aller à l'université et avoir un diplôme en arts plastique. Malcom faisait de même pour le diplôme en commerce. Ils ne s'était pas vu pendant 10 mais parlaient beaucoup au téléphone, pendant des heures pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui ce fut Malcom qui appela. Kelvin, devinant que c'est lui, alla décrocher de suite.  
-Salut.  
-Salut ! Alors ça va depuis ?  
-Oui. Très bien.  
-T'es arrivé ?  
-Je suis sur le chemin.  
-Tu passera chez moi avant de rentrer chez toi ?  
-Pour que tu me fasse des chose bizarres non merci !  
Même si Kelvin ne le voyait pas, il sentait le sourire de Malcom à travers le téléphone.  
-De quoi tu parle ?  
-Notre promesse consistait à se faire des choses bizarre une fois adulte.  
-Je me demande ce qu'on avait dans la tête !  
-Ce que « tu » avais !  
-Je te rappelle que t'as accepté toi aussi.  
-Disons que j'étais un peu naïf sur les bords.  
-Ho mais tu l'es toujours.  
Ils rirent ensemble.  
-Tu pense arriver vers quel heure ?  
-Hum... Quatre heure. Mais c'est l'heure de ton travail à mit temps non ?  
-Non. J'ai pris deux jours de congé pour toi.

-Je veux te voir. Tu me manque. Reviens vite.  
-Oui à moi aussi.

-...  
-C'est quand même étonnant les proportions que ça prend une amourette de primaire !  
-Au point où on en est, c'est une relation à longue distance.  
-N'empêche que je ne pensais pas t'aimer autant...  
-Hein ?  
-Quand tu es partit ce jour-là... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être triste. Je pensais que tu allais m'oublier. Et que je ne te reverrai plus.  
-Moi aussi. Mais je ne doutait pas que je t'aimais.  
-Depuis le premier regard hein ?  
-Comment t'as su ça toi ?!  
-Ton visage, la première fois que je l'ai vu, il était aussi beau que la deuxième fois.  
-Arrête de me draguer à distance. Tu le sais peut-être pas mais je suis vraiment trop rouge là !  
-J'imagine le grand Malcom rouge comme une tomate.  
-Ho. Je suis arrivé. Je te laisse à plus tard !  
Malcom raccrocha.  
Kelvin avait déjà vu le Malcom de dix ans plus tard mais seulement en photo... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il alla donc dans sa chambre pour peindre le portrait de Malcom. Kelvin ,depuis le temps, était devenu peintre professionnel. On le demandait souvent pour peindre tout et n'importe quoi. Il pouvait aussi dessiner des croquis très réalistes, de même pour les dessins de rue. Il excellait en tout ce qui concernait l'Art !

Devant les 10 cours d'Estiville, la maison des Plénozas, Malcom allait vivre seul. Cela ne l'enchantait pas mais tant qu'il pouvait voir Kelvin la vie lui souriait. Il travaille maintenant dans la tour des bureau identiques comme Président du conseil d'administration. Et on peut dire qu'il gagne beaucoup. Dehors, des déménageurs était entrain de déposer les cartons des camions dans la maison. Cela fut fini vers Quinze heure quarante. Après les avoir remercié, Il prit sa Porche et fonça en direction de la maison de Mr. Preter. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte de la maison n'était pas fermée de jour car Kelvin était toujours dedans. Il rentra à pas de loup jusque la chambre de Kelvin qui avait elle aussi la porte grande ouverte. Tout d'abord Malcom fut émerveillé, Kelvin était entrain de peindre son portrait mais il était alors vraiment beau ! Mais il reprit ses esprits et... Sauta sur Kelvin !  
-Aaaah !  
-Bonjours Kelvin de dix ans plus tard !  
-Malcom !  
Kelvin lui sauta aussi dessus. Ils tombèrent alors sur le lit.  
-Ta peau est encore si douce... Je rêvais de toi ! Je rêvais de te voir, je mourrais ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je voulais être avec toi tout ce temps ! T'es le vrai hein ? T'es pas un clone hein ? T'es le vrai.  
-Oui ! Calme-toi.  
Ils s'enlacèrent pendant dix minutes. Mais pour eux c'était comme si ils ne s'étaient pas séparé depuis dix ans.  
-Je savoure le moment que je passe avec toi. Je savourerai aussi tout les autres. Autant que je peux. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! J'aimerai le dire autrement mais il n'y a que ça !  
-Alors parle avec des gestes.  
Malcom resserra leur étreinte.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Attends qu'est-ce que tu vas faire...  
Kelvin embrassa langoureusement son bien-aimé, souleva son tee-shirt, lécha ses tétons, et mit en même temps sa main dans son pantalon.  
-Attends Attends !  
-Quoi ?  
-On peut pas le faire ce soir ?  
-Ben pourquoi ?  
-Parce que... L'ambiance convient mieux !  
-... Si tu veux.  
Kelvin semblait déçu mais pas entièrement.  
-Enfaîte, je vais à l'université.  
Malcom le regarda.  
-Pour avoir un diplôme en arts plastiques. Je verrai après ce que je veux faire. C'est pour ça que je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.  
-Ah... J'y vais aussi enfaîte !  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Oui pour un diplôme en commerce !  
-Tu pars quand ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Alors partons ensemble au même moment ! Au même dortoir !  
-Oui !  
Après cette discussion, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Malcom alla donc jongler avec un ballon de foot, d'ailleurs il était devenu très fort avec le temps. Et Kelvin alla peindre. Il n'arrêter pas de souffler et Malcom l'avait remarqué. Il arrêta alors ce qu'il faisait.  
-Tu es déçu ?  
-Un peu... Je revois mon premier amour depuis dix ans et celui-ci ne veut pas que je le touche.  
-Ne le prends pas comme ça... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé des choses durant mon absence ?  
-Et bien... Darlène est devenue une fée aux ailes blanche puis J'ai revu Cora et elle est devenue Fermière. Et ma mère s'est mariée à un sorcier : Ryan Beautiful. Et ils vivent ensemble. Quand à moi, je vis le grand amour avec mon amant.  
Malcom rougit.  
-J'ai une idée allons au cinéma voir "Sombres fleurs" !  
Ils allèrent donc au cinéma de la ville : Le Théâtre municipale Vissonot. Le film avait durée presque et deux heures et parlait d'une femme mariée ayant divorcé suite à un adultère de son mari. Elle fut enfin libre et décida de ne plus tomber amoureuse. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un certain Miguel. Une fois le film fini, les garçons rentrèrent chez Kelvin vers dix-huit heure.  
-J'ai adoré le moment où Miguel apparaît et que le premier mot qu'Alice lui sort sois "Putain..." !  
-Moi aussi.  
-T'as pas vraiment regardé le film enfaîte.  
-Bien sûre que si.  
-T'as fait que prendre ma main, me mordre et mettre mes doigts dans ta bouche.  
-J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Et puis qui pourrais faire ça pendant une heure et demi ?  
-Même que t'as voulu me violer dans les toilettes !  
-Comment ça du viole !  
-Fais pas l'innocent !  
-Bon d'accord. Tu m'as démasqué. Enfaîte depuis tout petit je suis un violeur hautement recherché.  
-Depuis tout petit ?  
-Hé bien oui. Personne ne se doutait que c'était un enfant qui faisait ça aux gens dans la rue.  
-Et maintenant tu es mon violeur préféré.  
-Parce que t'en a d'autres.  
-Oui. Un peu partout dans le monde !  
Ils se tapèrent un fou rire.  
-Je t'aime, dit Kelvin.  
-Je sais. Répondit Malcom.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Kelvin en s'embrassant langoureusement. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Kelvin tout en continuant et tombèrent sur le lit.  
-J'attends ça depuis dix ans et deux heures tu sais ?  
-Oui.  
Kelvin embrassa Malcom, lui enleva son tee-shirt et fit de même pour lui. Il lui lécha alors tout le corps.  
-Ah... Ah... ah... Ah...  
-Je serai doux...  
Il enleva la ceinture de Malcom et ouvrit sa braguette.  
-Ah ! Où.. Tu mets... Tes doigts...  
-Là où j'en ai envie.  
Il lécha son sexe.  
-Ah ! Ah... Ah... Ah ! Ah...  
-C'est comme un doux rêve d'où je ne peux pas sortir...  
-Ah... Prends.. Moi..  
-Avec Plaisir.

Malcom et Kelvin étaient nus sur le lit blanc. Le drap cachait leurs parties intimes.  
-C'était ta première fois, commença Kelvin.  
-Notre première fois, rectifia Malcom.  
-Ah, oui c'est vrai. Je suis heureux d'être ton premier.  
-Tu seras toujours le number one.  
-Évidemment. Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un comme moi.  
-En version féminine il y a ta sœur.  
-Tu rigole là !  
-Malheureusement je préfère les garçons. Les garçons comme toi. Et comme toi, il n'y en a qu'un.  
-À part si j'ai des clones !  
-Quoi ?!  
-T'inquiète pas je rigolais. Tu as devant toi l'original Kelvin !  
-Et l'unique.  
-Je suis très rare tu sais.  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'es précieux.  
-Et toi tu m'es encore plus précieux parce que tu es exceptionnellement rare.  
Kelvin lui fit un bisou sur le front puis se leva. À présent, Malcom ne pouvait plus enlever le sourire sur bouche. Ce sourire montrait son bonheur, et comme lui, il y sera toujours. Malcom suivit l'action de son amant.  
-Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner.  
-Merci mon ange, remercia Kelvin en lisant le journal.  
Malcom se mit à rougir !  
- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler comme ça ?  
-J'expérimente la vie de couple ! Répondit Kelvin avec un sourire de banane.  
-La vie de couple. En parlant de sa pourquoi j'ai racheté la maison de la famille alors que je pouvais vivre ici ? Demanda Malcom pour lui-même. Je verrai ça plus tard.  
-T'as dit quelque chose ?  
-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras.  
-Bon... Tu m'es d'une aide précieuse pour mes choix... Pain perdu où gâteau des anges ?  
-Gâteau des anges ? Parce que tu sais où trouver un Fruit flambé ? Ce truc rare ?  
-N'oublie pas que je fais partie de la famille la plus riche ! Dit Malcom avec Fierté  
-Vous manquez pas de ressources vous... À quoi ça ressemble ?  
Malcom lui montra. C'était un fruit rond comme une pomme avec les couleurs du feu, orange et jaune. Il était chaud et avait un petite tige.  
-Ouah... Vraiment... Je sens son odeur... Enivrante. Enfin elle l'est pas plus que la tienne.  
-Oui oui. Retourne au salon et attends que je finisse.  
Kelvin retourna s'asseoir pour faire des croquis de son bien aimé. Malcom prit tout les ingrédients d'un gâteau et fit la pâte une fois celle-ci terminé il coupa le fruit flambé en trois morceaux et les mit de côté. Il prit la pâte et en versa un tier dans un petit moule et versa l'autre partie dans un plus grand moule puis les mit dans le four. En attendant, Malcom reçu un appel sur son smartphone. C'était sa mère.  
-Malcom Plénozas à l'appareil.  
-Malcom. Tu partiras à l'université Lundi. Ton père et moi pensons que plus tôt tu apprendras mieux ça ira.  
-D'accord.  
-Nous t'attendons Vendredi à Roaring Heights pour une interview d'une grande importance qui définira l'avenir de la famille Plénozas et de sa compagnie.  
-Oui Mère je serais là.  
-Je compte sur toi.  
Elle raccrocha de suite.  
-C'était qui ?  
-Ma mère. Je pars à l'université Lundi et j'ai rendez-vous à Roaring Heights pour une interview. Tu viendras avec moi.  
-Hein ? Mais c'est...  
-On s'est pas vu depuis dix ans. Je vais pas repartir comme après t'avoir vu pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps.  
-Un point pour toi.  
-Je t'obligerai à venir.  
-Je ferai tout pour toi. Je te suis soumis.  
-Le gâteau est cuit.  
Malcom mit des gants de cuisine, ouvra le four et mit les deux gâteaux sur le table. Après les avoir enlevé du moule il mit le petit gâteau sur le plus grand et posa les trois morceaux du fruit flambé, toujours chaud, sur le petit gâteau et aligné. Puis il versa la crème sur le gâteau ne laissant voir que les bouts des trois morceaux.  
-Fini.  
-Mon Dieu ! Tu es un Dieu !  
Malcom prit une part de gâteau, la mit sur une assiette et alla s'asseoir. Kelvin fit de même.  
Malcom prit une part de gâteau et la fit mangée par Kelvin.  
-C'est un délice pour les yeux, la bouche et le corps ! Surtout quand c'est préparé par toi !  
-On dit merci Malcom Plénozas !  
-Merci mon ange de m'avoir fait un gâteau des anges.  
-Pas de quoi.  
-Dis moi... C'est moi ou..  
-Hum ?  
-Ce gâteau me donne vraiment envie de toi ?  
Malcom recracha ce qu'il mangeait.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!  
-Ben je dis ce que je pense. Mais l'idée a l'air de te plaire.  
- P-P-Pas su tout ! Je vais me laver.  
Malcom fila à la salle de bain. Il enleva tout ses vêtements en rougissant et souriant.  
-Qu'est-qu'il lui prend... Pendant qu'on mange en plus... Marmonnait-il dans sa barbe.  
Il rentra dans la douche. Deux minutes plus tard il vit une silhouette se dessiner devant la vitre de la douche. Cette silhouette ouvra la vitre coulissante.  
-Kelvin !  
-Coucou mon ange...  
Malcom recula jusqu'au mur.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
Kelvin l'embrassa.  
-Quand j'ai dit que j'avais envie de toi j'étais sérieux.  
-Haa... Ah... Tes doigts... Haa...  
Il lui mit un puis deux doigts.  
-Aaaaaaah... Ha..  
Il fit des vas-et-viens avec.  
-Ah.. Ha... Nnh... Gnn... Hnn... Haa... Ah...  
-Tu m'excite Malcom.  
Malcom était surpris par la franchise de Kelvin. Kelvin retira ses doigts.  
-Ah !  
-Tu m'excite. Tu me rend fou. Je suis ton chien. Je t'appartient.  
-Qu'est-ce que... Ah...  
-Mais il faut parfois nourrir le chien. Pas vrai ?  
-Haa..  
Ils le firent sous la douche.


	2. Chapitre III

Chapitre III - Roaring Heights

-Demain, une limousine viendra nous chercher, dit Malcom.  
Ils étaient assit sur un canapé dans le salon devant la télé. Celle-ci était allumée et sur la chaîne action et un pompier était entrain d'éteindre un feu.  
-Et comment je justifierai ma présence moi ? Demanda Kelvin.  
-Tu me laisse faire. N'oublie pas que je suis un Plénozas.  
-Évidemment. Tu es mon Plénozas.  
-Oui, je suis le tient. Tu assistera aussi à l'interview, rajouta Malcom.  
-Je serais pas un peu un intrus là-bas ?  
-Si mais c'est pas grave. Ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient si je leur demande.  
-Mais tu as une maison familial là-bas ?  
-Ouais. Mais j'aime pas vivre avec mes parents.  
-Moi aussi.  
-En parlant de ça, tu m'avais dit que ta mère s'était marié non ? Comme on pars demain allons lui rendre visite, suggéra Malcom.  
-On pars demain ?! S'exclama Kelvin  
-Ben, le voyage est long le temps qu'on arrive là-bas on sera fatigué, on se reposera Jeudi pour planifier notre inscription et faire le test d'admission à l'université puis on ira à l'interview vendredi pour après partir à l'Université Lundi. Ah, et on reçevra les Résultas des tests vendredi.  
-Ouah... Ça c'est de l'emploie du temps... Est-ce qu'on aura le temps de...  
-Je ne pense pas. Si tu me touche tu vas voir.  
-Comment ça ? Seulement deux fois depuis dix ans ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!  
-Tu ne mourra pas tant que je serai vivant.  
-T'es vraiment arrogant ! Tu sais que je t'aime trop donc je vais faire ce que tu dis !  
-C'est logique pour la Terre de Tourner autour du Soleil.  
-Mais je suis le Soleil !  
-Alors tout ce que tu as à faire est de m'illuminer autant que tu le peux. Maintenant allons voir ta famille.  
Ils sortirent de la maison, prirent le taxi jusqu'à "l'Americana" à 442 boulevard Célestia puis sonnèrent à leur porte. Ils entendirent un "J'arrive !" derrière la porte pour que deux minutes plus tard quelqu'un l'ouvre.  
-Kelvin ! Mon poussin ! T'aurai pu nous rendre visite après notre déménagement !  
-J'avais pas vraiment envie... répondit Kelvin à sa mère en éprouvant un certain ennuie.  
-Quans tu étais jeune tu étais pourtant si gentille et.. Ho ! Malcom ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Entre entre entre !  
Les deux garçons entrèrent Malcom semblait plutôt heureux quand à Kelvin... il avait l'air de ne pas les prendre au sérieux. Depuis le temps, Tia avait vieillit mais son bonheur ne manquait pas d'éclabousser les autres. En fin de compte, en la regardant, elle ne semblait pas si vieille que ça.  
-Ho ! T'es quelqu'un que.. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu... Dit une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris.  
-Oui à 3 ans. Tu l'as embêté pour qu'il vienne jouer avec toi jusqu'à en pleurer. Davy me l'a dit.  
Cette jeune fille était Sharon de 10 ans plus tard. Elle dégageait un certain charme et semblait plutôt sérieuse dans ses études. Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon, entrain de lire "Promenades d'été en charrette.". Elle aimait beaucoup la lecture ainsi que la musique.  
-Ah bon... Mais sinon c'est un délice pour les yeux ! Dit-elle à Malcom avant de replonger dans sa lecture.  
-Merci.  
-Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir depuis 10 ans ! Au début je ne t'avais pas reconnu, mais j'ai fini par me souvenir de ces beaux cheveux blonds ainsi que de ce sourire que l'on a du mal à oublier ! S'exclama la mère de Kelvin.  
-Maman... dit Kelvin, gêné du comportement gênant de sa mère.  
-Malcom... Tu as vraiment changé, je pensais avoir affaire à un adolescent ! Et un beau ! Continua-t-elle  
-Je suis un jeune adulte maintenant... dit Malcom en souriant nerveusement.  
-C'est un compliment, informa Sharon.  
-Ah ! Je vais te le présenter ! RYAN !  
Ils attendirent un moment puis un homme sortit d'une pièce qui semblait être une chambre. Il avait les cheveux court, noir, des yeux verts, portait un costume-cravate bleu et tenait un livre d'Alchimie dans une main.  
-Lui c'est Ryan ! Mon nouveau Mari !  
-Kelvin m'en a parlé.  
-Je suis un sorcier. Mais n'ai pas peur.  
-Kelvin me l'a aussi dit.  
-Alors ça a avancé ?  
-De quoi tu parle Maman ? Chuchota Tia en approchant ses lèvres des oreilles de son fils.  
Tia fit signe à son mari et à sa fille de partir. Puis une fois sorti, elle reposa la question à Malcom et Kelvin.  
-Ben vous l'avez fait ?  
-Maman, on sais pas de quoi tu parle là. T'as disjoncté ?  
-Tu es vraiment horrible ! Me dire ça et faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Vraiment, j'ai fait naître un monstre !  
-Je ne pense pas Madame. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi en plus il embr... Il em... Il.. On s'embrouille jamais !  
-Rhooo... Allez, tu peux tout me dire ! Votre promesse, vous l'avez tenu ?  
-Comment tu sais ça ?! Tu nous as écouté ?  
-Les murs de la rectangulaire sont fin tu sais.  
-... Oui on l'a tenu.  
-C'était comment votre première fois ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions... fit Kelvin stupéfait et gêné à la fois.  
-Vous étiez tellement heureux de vous revoir que vous l'avez fait de suite ?  
Kelvin alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge tout près.  
-Alors ? Alors ? Demanda la mère toute excitée.  
-C'est pas une chose dont on parle Maman... Dit-il à sa mère dans un ton réprobateur.  
-Pff... Quel rabat-joie. Malcom répondra à mes questions ! Pas vrai ? Fit-elle les étoiles aux yeux.

-Super ! Alors ? C'était comment ?  
-Heu... B-Bien...  
-Tu as aimé ?  
-O-Ouais...

Malcom était extrêmement rouge. L'interrogatoire de Tia le mettait mal à l'aise et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps sans s'évanouir pour cause de gêne  
-Maman arrête tu le mets mal à l'aise.  
-Dis le plus pervers d'entre nous.  
-Comment ça !  
-Ben à 10 ans c'était un peu jeune !  
-Mais on avait rien fait !  
-Mouais... Vous restez manger ce midi ?  
-Non désolé, on doit préparer nos affaire. On va hum... Partir en voyage.  
-Vraiment ?!  
-En quelque sorte...  
-Bon voyage alors ! Vite ! Sortez de ma maison maintenant !  
Tia les poussa jusqu'à la sortie.  
-Malcom, tu peux m'appeler Tia !  
Elle leur ferma la porte au nez.  
-Elle m'a dit la même chose il y a 10 ans.  
Kelvin était agacé et n'avait rien dit sur le trajet de la maison. Une fois à la rectangulaire, Kelvin fit ses affaire en quelques heures puis sorti de sa chambre.  
Dix-neuf heures quarante-quatre.  
Avant de sortir dans le jardin, il informa Malcom qu'il devait appeler pour annuler l'exposition de ses art qu'on lui avait proposé une semaine avant et qu'il avait accepté. Malcom était assez déçu, il n'était pas au courant et aurait bien voulu aller voir les arts de son amant. D'ailleurs il se demandait même si son portrait y était. Et si il y était, comment l'avait-il appelé ? Mais peu lui importait puisque Kelvin l'avait annulé. Malcom fut alors lui aussi prendre l'air dans le jardin. Quelque chose d'autres le préoccupait depuis 10 ans, Kelvin a-t-il vraiment pu oublié Darlène ? Sinon, était-il sorti avec d'autres personnes ? Si oui pourquoi sortait-il avec lui ? Avait-il eu d'autres rapports qu'avec lui ? Ses paroles d'enfant étaient-elles un mensonge ? Pourquoi Kelvin l'aimait autant ? Il en venait même à se demander pourquoi aimait-il Kelvin. Il regarda son amant. Kelvin était un vrai gentleman, il avait le corps parfait, un sourire craquant, des yeux inoubliable d'un bleu océan sans fin dans lequel on se perd et un visage charmant. Avec un homme aussi attirant comment peut-on résister ? Qui ne le trouverai pas charmant ? Quelle fille ne tomberai pas amoureuse ? Qui ne céderai pas à l'envie de faire des choses perverse avec lui ? Il est vraiment attirant, et un amant attirant est un aimant à problème ! Perdu dans ses pensées Malcom n'avait pas remarqué que Kelvin avait changé de place et s'était faufilé derrière lui. Il mit une main sur son épaule et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit Malcom, prit par la peur se retourne et lui mit un coup de point au visage : de l'auto défense qu'il avait appris au cours de ces années. Kelvin tomba à la renverse sur la terre rempli de fleur et se prit un coup de pied à terre. Avant que Malcom ne remarque que c'était son amant celui-ci lui avait déjà mit son coup de pied.  
-Bouh... Aïe.. C'est plutôt fort...  
-Haaaaa ! Je suis désolé ! C'est de l'auto-défense ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès c'est un réflexe ! M'en veut pas ! Je m'excuse ! Ne m'en veux pas...  
-Ne pleure pas... dit Kelvin en essayant de se lever. Je vais bien.  
Il lui fit un pouce comme pour dire que ça allait.  
-Je suis désolé...  
Malcom sentait les larmes couler sur les joues.  
-Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...  
-Hé.. Pourquoi tu pleure ? Ça fais un peu mal mais c'est rien. Je suis Kelvin Preter, ton amant. L'amant d'un Plénozas ne peut pas être aussi faible que ça !  
Malcom mit ses mains sur son visage et ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé. Kelvin était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas que Malcom était aussi déboussolé quand il lui faisait du mal. Kelvin le prit alors dans ses bras.  
-Pleure pas... Tu me fais de la peine... Je sais qu'il y a autre chose qui te rend triste on en parlera plus tard. Donc calme toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis là !  
Malcom s'arrêta de pleurer. Mais dans le noir, dans le jardin en-dessous d'un ciel rempli d'étoiles, on entendait son souffle ainsi que les criquets et les sauterelles chanter.  
-T'as vraiment pu oublier Darlène ? Ce que tu m'as dit il y a dix ans, c'était vrai ?  
Malcom se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kelvin et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans se noyer, pour une fois.  
-Comment t'as pu tomber amoureux de moi, un garçon ? Est-ce que tu m'es resté fidèle pendant tout ce temps ? Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien à me dire ?  
-Malcom...  
-Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?!  
-Malcom...  
Le jeune garçon blond détourna son regard  
-Je ne sais rien... Depuis dix ans... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? As-tu rencontré d'autres personnes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire au nom de Dieu !  
-Malcom...  
-Je veux tout savoir de toi ! Ce vide que j'ai en moi est assez pesant comme ça...  
-Malcom !  
Malcom fut surpris ! Kelvin l'embrassa.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir. Certains passages ne vont pas te plaire mais c'est pas grave. Puisque tu es si obstiné.

Ils allèrent d'asseoir sur un canapé balance dans le jardin. Malcom se serrait contre Kelvin.  
-Alors pour commencer... Je t'ai rencontré dans la salle de punitions. J'ai fini par remarqué que tu étais... Hypnotisé par moi. Tu ne faisais que me regarder et devenir tout rouge. À cette époque c'était assez marrant. Je ne pouvais que me rappeler de ton visages aussi mignon à ce moment-là. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'avais oublié Darlène. Passer un jour sans penser à elle, je ne pensais pas ça possible. Un jour j'ai décidé de t'inviter à la maison pour qu'on s'amuse. Et dans mes pensés il n'y avait que toi. J'adorais te voir sourire. Tes sourires sont si mignons comment peut-on s'en lasser ? Demanda Kelvin en passant l'index sur les lèvres de Malcom.  
Malcom mit le doigt de Kelvin dans sa bouche.  
-Arrête ça sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir !  
Kelvin enleva son doigt de la bouche de Malcom.  
-Quand j'avais pris ta main je me demander si celle de Darlène étaient pareilles. Mais seul ton visage est apparu dans ma tête. Ce jour-là je t'avais dit quelque chose comme... "Tu es comme un jolie fleur dont j'ai envie de prendre soin. Je n'oserai pas te laisser faner ou te déraciner. Si tu en était vraiment une, je viendrai toujours te voir dans le pré où tu serais". C'était à peu près ça je pense...

-Ben je mentais pas. J'ai toujours envie de prendre soin de toi ! Après ton départ j'ai continué l'école et commencé à connaître mon entourage. Je suis devenu très proche de Sam Sekemoto et VJ Alvi. Mais au bout d'un moment ils commençaient tous à devenir bizarre. Ils m'invitaient toujours à des restaurants des hôtels et se disputaient tout le temps. Puis un jour VJ m'a embrassé de force et j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi leur comportement avait changé.  
Malcom fronçait les sourcils et appuyait sur le bras de Malcom.  
-Arrête ça fait mal ! Je sais que ça t'énerve mais n'essaie pas de me tuer !  
Malcom émit un grognement.  
-Trop mignon... Mais t'inquiète pas, après ça je lui ai foutu une bonne droite ! Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ensuite Sam m'a déclaré sa flamme mais j'ai du l'éteindre. Le pauvre. Il y a aussi eu une période de ma vie où je ne pouvais plus me baladais dehors sans me faire draguer par une fille, plus dormir le soir sans me faire invité à une soirée et plus passer une journée sans recevoir un appel ou un SMS.  
-Il y avait Darlène ?  
-Hum... Disons qu'elle m'appelais moins souvent que les autres. Mais on a eu plus de rendez-vous.  
-Grrr...  
-Ne t'énerve pas ! Juste des rendez-vous pas plus.  
-Je sais mais ça fout la rage ton histoire !  
-C'est toi qui voulait la connaître !  
-Je sais...  
-Je suis alors resté enfermé chez moi et j'ai pu perfectionné mes peintures ! J'ai donc décidé de suivre la voie Artistique. Mais c'est grâce à toi, je voulais juste peindre un portrait de toi mais je l'ai trouvé moche du coup je me suis dit que si je devenais performant je pourrais te faire beaucoup plus mieux et t'admirer pour les 10 ans à venir. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Ma mère a ensuite déménager avec Ryan et ma petite sœur et après s'être battu comme un champion Écureuil, Canaille est mort.  
-Ho... Je le savais pas...  
-Continuons l'histoire de ma vie. J'ai ensuite rencontré d'autre gars : Xander Clavell, Timéo Keaton et Michael Galantome. Tous gay. Ils savaient aussi que je l'étais. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait de mal. Ils s'amusait juste à me draguer et me taquiner. C'est toute l'histoire de ces 10 années. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne les aimes pas. Ils sont trop proche de toi ! Et après ils vont te faire des trucs bizarres !  
-Oui.  
Kelvin embrassa Malcom langoureusement. Et lentement, il détacha les boutons de sa chemise.  
-Pas dans le jardin !  
-Il fait nuit, personne ne verra rien.  
-Mais il fait froid !  
-Alors je te réchauffe.  
Kelvin mit deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui les suçait.  
-Tu m'excite quand tu fais ça.  
Kelvin savoura le cou de Malcom, le mordillant, léchant, rougissant sa peau et le coucha sur le canapé, lui au-dessus de Malcom, la vue du beau visage de son bien-aimé était parfaite... Il bougea alors les doigts que Malcom avait dans sa bouche et les mit dans la sienne sans aucune gêne ce qui mit Malcom mal à l'aise. Il prit son autre main pour la glisser sensuellement derrière le pantalon de Malcom. Il pouvait sentir sa verge bien tendu, gonflé de sang, chaude se mit à la caresser lentement, puis quand il sentit Malcom devant les portes du Paradis, il lâcha prise et baissa le pantalon de Malcom, étant lui aussi, aussi excité que son amant.  
-Combien ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.  
-Pas un seul ! Répondit la voix anormalement aigu de Malcom.  
Kelvin ne mit alors aucun doigts et se positionna devant le petit trou du postérieur de Malcom, son pantalon baissé et sa verge tendue. Il admira la vue encore un peu et se mit en lui.  
-Eu... Gémit Malcom.  
Il la mit doucement et attendit que Malcom s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer de vas-et-viens.  
-Oh... Ah...  
Malcom haletait et Kelvin se demandait s'il devait retenir son souffle saccadé pour entendre les beaux cris et gémissements de Malcom.  
-Ah... Ah... Ah... Ha... Hnn... Gnn...  
En même temps des va-et-viens, il caressait, la peau de Malcom de ses belles mains, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de cette peau au maximum. Il passait de temps en temps sa main dans sa bouche ou l'une sur sa verge ou encore sur ses tétons.  
-Hnn... Ha...  
«C'est ça, ne te retiens pas. Crie autant que tu veux. Je veux les entendre, tes gémissement» pensait Kelvin. Mais sans l'avoir remarqué, il l'avait formulé à voix haute.  
-Tu parle comme un espèce de délinquant...  
Kelvin allait atteindre le Paradis en moins de deux et se mettait à accélérer la cadence ou Malcom bafouillait des «Oui... Encore.. Plus vite...»  
-Attends !  
Kelvin étonné de l'ordre de Malcom s'arrêta brusquement.  
-Je vais te faire un petit plaisir avant ça...  
Malcom se détacha de lui et fit des vas-et-viens avec sa bouche sur le sexe se son amant son aucune honte. Ce qui était étonnant de sa part  
Kelvin passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Malcom tout en haletant..

-

-Kelvin ! Kelvin ! Lève-toi paresseux !  
Il était six heures du matins et le jour du départ du couple pour Roaring Heights. Agacé par les cris de son amant, Kelvin se leva de son lit pour aller se préparer. Malcom, étant déjà prêt, se contenta juste de regarder la télé sur la chaîne cuisine. Kelvin fut prêt vers sept heure et demi. On se demande vraiment ce qui lui avait prit si longtemps. À huit heure, une grande et belle limousine noir fut arrivée pour eux. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et prit leur valises pour les mettre dans le coffre. C'était la première fois que Kelvin montait dans une limousine et aussi la première fois que Malcom voyait un visage enfantin sur son amant. Le chauffeur se retourna.  
-Le trajet va durer longtemps. Nous vous réveillerons à l'arrivée jeune maître. Et..  
-Kelvin Preter ! Répondu Kelvin avec enthousiasme.  
-Ah. Bien.  
Pendant un long moment les deux amants discutèrent de tout et de rien.  
-Mais c'est trop bien ! Tu voyage comme ça tout les jours ?  
-On peut dire ça.  
-T'en as de la chance.  
Malcom se mit à rougir. Dans la limousine, ils s'étaient mit face à face pour mieux se parler. Mais Kelvin changea de place pour aller à côté de Malcom puis mit sa main autour sa taille.  
-Kelvin...  
-J'en ai besoin.  
-Kelvin j'ai dit...  
-S'il te plaît ! T'as pas dit que je pouvais pas le faire dans la limousine !  
-Ben c'est la même chose ! Lâche-moi !  
-S'il te plaît...  
-Kelvin !  
-Bon d'accord...  
Kelvin retira ses mains et retourna à sa place. La limousine roula pendant environ trois heure. Ils passèrent devant un panneau qui indiquait "Dragon Valley" s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison blanche. La grande maison avait une géante piscine ainsi qu'un beau jardin, un beau balcon, bref, c'était la maison idéale pour des riches. Le chauffeur sortit de la limousine pour aller appuyer sur un bouton de l'interphone. Une voix grave en sortit.  
-C'est pour ?  
-La limousine est arrivée monsieur.  
-Ah, bien. Liam vas-y.  
Le haut-parleur se coupa, le grand portail s'ouvrit pour que deux minutes plus tard un enfant en sortit. L'enfant avait une peau blanche, des yeux gris ainsi que de court cheveux de couleur châtain. Avant de monter dans la limousine, Le chauffeur pris la valise du garçon pour la mettre dans le coffre et l'enfant monta dans la limousine. Puis celle-ci reprit sa route. Kelvin fut surpris.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
Le garçon s'assit à côté de Kelvin.  
-Bonjours Liam.  
-Bonjours Malcom ! Et...  
-Kelvin je te présente Liam Eames, le fils d'un ami à mon père. Liam je te présente Kelvin Preter, un ami à moi.  
Liam regarda Kelvin de haut en bas comme un rayon X pour déclarer ainsi :  
-Je ne l'aime pas.  
Ce fut un choc pour Kelvin ! Un jeune petit garçon avec qui il espérait s'entendre lui sort tout à coup qu'il ne l'aime pas !  
-... Pourquoi dis-tu ça Liam ? C'est très impoli ! Excuse-toi.  
-Non ! Je l'aime pas et je m'excuserai pas !  
Liam croisa les bras.  
-Liam... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es de mauvaise humeur ?  
-C'est un ami à toi. Mais à quel point vous êtes proche ?!  
-Je l'aime tout simplement ! Enfin, en tant qu'amis.  
-Tu l'aime plus que moi ?  
-C'est ça qui te dérange ?  
Kelvin ne savait pas comment réagir après cette déclaration soudaine. Mais en suivant la conversation, il pouvait en déduire que Liam était jaloux. Supposons juste que Malcom l'ai rencontré pendant ses études dans le commerce et Liam a commencé à s'y attacher. Mais Kelvin avait aussi comprit que Malcom ne voulait pas qu'ils le fasse pendant le voyage parce que Liam allait venir. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Si c'était une surprise alors c'est raté !  
-Je l'aime comme je t'aime !  
-Mais je veux pas !  
-Excuse-moi Kelvin... Il est pas comme ça d'habitude...  
-Et puis en plus il est même pas beau, ni riche aussi !  
-Liam !  
-Autant te dire que je suis plus beau que toi et devenir riche pour moi est facile comme bonjour.  
Liam se mit à pleurer.  
-Sur ce coup t'a vraiment pas été gentil ! Se mit en colère Malcom.  
-Ben quoi, tu vas dire que dans ce que j'ai dis y'avait rien de vrai ? Répliqua Kelvin  
-Non... Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Raisonna le jeune Plénozas  
-Si c'est ça un enfant alors j'ai aucune envie d'en avoir avec toi !  
-Kelvin ! Vous êtes tout les deux exaspérant !  
Chacun des deux se mirent à bouder dans son coin. Au bout d'un moment, Liam s'endormit dans les bras de Malcom à force de pleurer. Ce que Kelvin n'appréciait guère. Malcom posa l'enfant à côté de lui. Puis tout d'un coup, Kelvin prit le bras de son bien-aimé et le propulsa vers lui pour qu'il s'assoit juste à côté. Malcom n'émit aucune résistance. Kelvin l'embrassa alors avec ses douces lèvres et invita sa langue à la fête.  
-Et si on passait à la cinquième vitesse, Baby ? Proposa Kelvin.  
-Non, même s'il dort il est toujours conscient. Et arrête de parler comme ça. Ça fait bizarre sur toi.  
Ils reprirent où ils en étaient. Kelvin décida de tenter sa chance et passa doucement sa main d'abord sur le dos puis sous le pantalon de Malcom. Malcom l'intercepta alors Kelvin se mit à grommeler. Puis ils continuèrent sans soucis.  
-J'en peux plus... Je peux pas me retenir.  
-Moi aussi. Mais retiens-toi s'il te plaît.  
Kelvin était heureux à l'idée que son amant ressente la même chose que lui dans ces moments mais qu'ils ne résonnaient pas de la même manière que lui l'exaspérait. Mais en même temps, c'était pour cela que Kelvin l'aimait. Étant trop occupé pour s'occuper de qui les regardaient, le gamin se réveilla. Et surpris, se remit dans la même position que celle ou il dormait. Ce qu'il avait vu le rendait triste. Malcom et Kelvin étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient un couple ! Il s'en doutait, Malcom n'agissait pas Tel que Liam le connaissait : Poli, Gentil, toujours concentré, ne se laissant pas distraire, n'avait pas le sang chaud, bourreaux de travail mais froid au début. Autrement, comment Kelvin aurait-il pu être ami avec lui ? Il avait aussi remarqué leur regard, Malcom avait le regard habituellement glacial mais là il était complètement... Joyeux ? Heureux ? Ensoleillé ? Merveilleux ? Il faut avouer que le voir de cet humeur-là n'était pas déplaisant. De plus, c'était rare que Malcom invite des amis. Liam, lui, n'avait pas été invité. Il avait dû demander à venir lui-même.  
-Kelvin... Interpella Malcom  
-Quoi ?  
-Ta main, encore une fois.  
-Mais...  
-Franchement on dirait un gamin là. Quand je te dis qu'on peut pas alors on peut pas. Tu nous vois faire l'amour dans une voiture ?  
-Bien oui.  
-Avec un enfant qui dort juste à côté ?

-Donc faisons comme des adultes et n'allons pas plus loin plutôt que d'agir comme des ados en chaleur, dit Malcom en retournant à sa place.  
Mais Kelvin, avec son esprit obstiné, mit sa main entre les jambes de Malcom. Alors Malcom, prit par la colère, gifla Kelvin ! Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui laisser une marque rouge sur la joue ! C'est à ce moment là que Liam fit semblant de sortir d'un long sommeil. Il regarda Kelvin, la main sur sa joue, d'un air amusé.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Liam, feintant d'ignorer ce qu'ils s'était passé.  
-Rien du tout, répondirent les deux adultes à la mine renfrogné.  
Liam s'attendait à un «Kelvin m'a fait des avances alors je l'ai giflé», mais bon. «C'est bien fait pour ce gars» pensait-il. Alors Liam regarda Kelvin. Kelvin remarqua son regard alors il fit de même. Liam sourit malicieusement. Kelvin fut étonné et ne comprenait pas. Liam se retourna vers Malcom pour lui dire quelque chose, Kelvin scrutant la scène.  
-Malcom !  
-Oui !  
-Quand je serais grand je me marierait avec toi ! Et on sera heureux parce que je t'aime beaucoup !  
-... Mais tu sais, quand tu auras mon âge je serais peut-être vieux, expliqua-t-il.  
-C'est pas grave !  
-Et aussi déjà marier et heureux avec la personne que j'aime le plus, ajouta-t-il en regardant Kelvin avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Liam se senti furieux, comment pouvait-il à ce point ignorer ses sentiments ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'était "qu'un" enfant, se répondit-il. Il regarda Kelvin, furieusement. Et Kelvin lui répondit d'un sourire arrogant qui pour Liam voulait dire «Tu vois, tu n'as aucune chance petit. Il n'aime que moi, alors retourne donc au bac à sable». Liam se mit alors à bouder tandis que Malcom et Kelvin s'endormirent jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

-

Les voilas arrivés à Roaring Heights ! « Une ville aux couleurs riches et aux styles extravagants ! Les habitants de Roaring Heights vivent à cent à l'heure dans cet endroit rempli de gratte-ciel saisissants et de places animées. Vous pouvez vous balader sur la jetée, travailler pour atteindre le sommet de votre carrière ou organiser des fêtes glamour chez vous, tout est extraordinaire à Roaring Heights. » Ceci était la description faite par le maire de cette merveilleuse ville ! "Vous découvrez de nouveaux styles des Rabbit Holes. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont en hauteur donnant l'aspect d'une grande ville. Des appartements sont aussi présents mais il ne s'agit pas d'appartements tels que nous les connaissons. Ces appartements-là sont juste extra-ordinaire !" Commentaire fait par un habitant de la ville.  
Après avoir entendu tout cela, Kelvin ne pouvait qu'être excité ! On ne voyage pas tout les jours à Roaring Heights ! Ce serait du gâchis pour lui de ne pas en profiter ! Et quand il dit en profiter, il ne parle pas que des nuits d'amours mais aussi des lieux communautaires et des nouvelles façons d'avoir de nouveaux amis.  
Contrairement à Kelvin, ce n'était pas la première fois que Malcom allait à Roaring Heights (Il y a quand même passé 4 ans). Il connaissait la ville à peu près par cœur et y a connu quelques personnes comme Henry Simovitch, un bourreau de travail, ou la famille Capp. De toute façon, à cette époque-là, Malcom devait avoir quinze, seize ans, et n'était pas très sociable. Il se contentait juste de travailler.  
Kelvin sortit de la limousine en respirant l'air frais, prenant le soin de s'étirer, puis tendis sa main gauche vers Malcom.  
-À vous l'honneur mon chère, dit Kelvin en essayant d'imiter l'époque féodale.  
-Avec plaisir mon gentilhomme, répondit Malcom en prenant la main de Kelvin et descendant à son tour de la limousine.  
Liam sortit donc tout seul, comme un grand.  
-Vous avez là une si douce et si belle main que je m'en sens indigne de la toucher, continua Kelvin en faisant un baise-main.  
-Que dites-vous là mon gentilhomme ? Vous avez là la rare main destiné à toucher la mienne, répondit Malcom en prenant la main de son amant et la caressant.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? Sommes-nous liés ? S'exclama Kelvin en tenant la mains de Malcom de ses deux mains.  
-Oui mon chère, si Dieu le veut, par le fil rouge de l'amour, répondit encore Malcom en continuant leur petits "délire".  
-Oh mon bien-aimé, si vous saviez à quel point je vous aimes ! Je vous chérie plus que moi-même dans le monde ! Dit Kelvin en tenant le deux mains de Kelvin avec les siennes devant leur torse avec un air dramatique.  
-Et si nous allions de suite nous lié pour le meilleur et pour le pire ainsi que jusqu'à la mort ?  
-J'en serais très heureux !  
Kelvin se mit d'un coup à genoux en tenant de ses deux mains la main gauche de Malcom.  
-Voulez-vous m'épouser Belle créature de mes yeux qui êtes la seule à pouvoir faire battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure ?  
-Ho, je ne peux pas refuser devant un tel amour envers moi !  
Kelvin mit une mains sur la joue de Malcom et l'autre autour de sa taille puis embrassa Malcom fougueusement en oubliant tout autour de lui, les gens, les bruits, les bâtiments, il ne voyait que Malcom. Ce fut un long baiser langoureux, tout d'un coup Malcom recula jusque la portière fermé de la limousine et s'appuya dessus. Il trouvait ce baiser si agréable, si chaleureux et si doux qu'il fut pris dans le feu de l'action. Kelvin mit alors un genoux entre les jambes de Malcom et s'arrêta pour lui dire :  
-C'est moi ou tu deviens dur ?  
Puis l'embrassa encore. Malcom pouvait sentir la chaleur de son amant, ils étaient, pour lui, corps à corps même si les vêtements les entravaient. Il se caressaient leurs corps avec insistance. Cette sensation de toucher les muscles de Kelvin, ses formes merveilleuses, sa peau douce, ses lèvres si rose, si désirable. Mais ils dû s'arrêter là. Liam ne faisait que les appeler mais aucun des deux ne l'entendaient, trop occupés pour faire attention à lui. Il a alors demandé au chauffeur de Klaxonner, et ce fut ce qui réveilla Malcom et Kelvin de leur baiser si passionné. Liam mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi vous faites ça en public d'abord, y'a des enfants ici ! S'énerva-t-il.  
-C'est une ville qui va à cent à l'heure tu sais, répondit Kelvin.  
-Et puis vous êtes deux garçons ! Répliqua Liam.  
-Parce que toi aussi tu n'aime pas un garçon peut-être ? Demanda Kelvin en regardant le petit garçon devenir tout rouge.  
Ils étaient descendus devant l'hôtel de la ville. Il devait être dans les alentours de dix-neuf heure et l'hôtel de ville était un grand bâtiment blanc avec de belle porte, des colonnes et des palmiers à l'entrée avec plusieurs étages et de nuit c'était un délice pour les yeux. Ils s'empressèrent de prendre leur valise, de remercier le chauffeur et d'aller à la réception.  
-Une réservation au nom de Plénozas, déclara Malcom.  
-J'ai, dit une belle femme brune, cheveux long aux yeux bleus. Deux chambres dont l'une pour une personne et l'autre pour deux. Chambre 312 et 322, continua-t-elle en donnant les clés.

Ils mirent du temps à trouver leur chambre, de plus, Kelvin ne voulait pas que Malcom dorme dans la même chambre que Liam. Malcom dû lui faire tout un discours sur les qualités de Liam dont lui-même n'était pas convaincu. Et finalement, Kelvin avec son manque de maturité a du dormir dans la chambre pour un. 


	3. Chapitre IV

Pour la Reviews :  
Merci de me suivre Alamane-kun ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! (Même si je trouve qu'elle n'est pas très intéressante...)

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre IV - Test de L'Université et Nouvelles Rencontres****  
**  
Kelvin se leva de son lit au milieu de la nuit, vers une heure du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et même s'il le voulait, il ne le pourrait pas : les cris de l'homme et la femme d'à côté était une cacophonie pour lui, s'il restait une minute de plus il allait devenir sourd ! Il sortit alors de la chambre 312 et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la chambre d'à côté. Mais d'un côté il les enviait, lui aussi voulait déranger ses voisins en leur montrant qu'il prenait du plaisir avec son bien-aimé. Mais celui-ci jugeait que c'était impossible. Il marchait dans les couloirs toujours éclairé par les lumières du plafond. Il descendit en ascenseur à l'accueil et alla voir la belle brune aux yeux bleus qui était toujours en service à ce qu'il voyait. Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui souriait. Et Kelvin lui rendait son sourire.  
-Bonjours. Ce n'est pas dangereux qu'une jolie jeune femme comme vous reste en service à cet heure-ci ?  
La femme se mit à rougir, serait-il entrain de lui faire des avances ? Impossible, elle l'avait vu devant l'hôtel, il a petit-ami, il est gay !  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est habituelle.  
Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir, il baissa les yeux sur le comptoir. Il avait un air inquiet sur le visage. S'inquiétait-il pour elle ?  
Kelvin soupira.  
-Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Je... Je suis Amy Enma.  
-Ravie de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Enma.  
-Oh ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Amy !  
-D'accord... Amy ? C'est un jolie prénom. Est-ce que vous auriez un endroit... Apaisant dans cet hôtel ?  
-Oui, il y a la salle se repos juste à votre gauche !  
-Merci Amy !  
Kelvin partit alors d'un signe de main. Bon sang ce que cet homme était beau !  
Kelvin se poser des questions après sa discussion avec Enma : Malcom travaillait-il aussi tard lui aussi ? Avec sa beauté il aurait pu se faire aguicher par n'importe quel femme ou homme ! Kelvin ouvrit la porte blanche devant lui ou il y avait d'inscrit : "SALLE DE REPOS". La salle était blanche, les chaises blanche, avec une télé et quelques lits blancs.  
-C'est vachement blanc ici ! S'exclama Kelvin.  
-C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? Dit une jeune femme qui s'approchait de Kelvin.  
Elle était habillé en infirmière mais en blanc. Elle avait les cheveux roux, lisse et les yeux bruns.  
-Bienvenue dans la salle de repos. Comme l'indique son nom, c'est pour le repos. Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?  
Kelvin hocha la tête en guise de réponse et la rousse se mit à sourire.  
-D'habitude les gens dans votre cas sont ici parce que leur voisins font un boucan énorme.  
-Et c'est marrant parce que c'est exactement ça !  
-Je suis Lætitia Enma. La sœur de la réceptionniste et la directrice de la salle de repos.  
-Enchanté.  
-Moi-de-même. Alors vous pouvez vous reposer ici et si vous avez besoin de mes services, allez dans la salle d'à côté.  
Sur ce, elle s'en alla sans se retourner et Kelvin alla s'asseoir sur un des lits. Il était doux, chaud, moelleux et agréable. Il se demandait s'il pouvait passer la nuit ici. Et avec Malcom. Lui faire toutes ces choses aurait été plus agréable que la normal. Il devrait peut-être s'acheter un de ces lits un jour.  
-C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? Demanda un voix féminine.  
Cet endroit était bondé de fille la nuit ou c'était son imagination ?  
-Je suis Judy, Judy Enma, tu dois connaître mes sœurs.  
La jeune fille était blonde aux yeux bruns. Plutôt jolie, elle dégageait une certaine aura attirante et était dans le lit d'à côté.  
-Kelvin Preter pour vous servir.  
Elle se mit à rire élégamment.  
-Toi, tu es un vrai Don Juan non ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûre...  
-Tu rigole beau brun ! Si j'étais pas en couple je t'aurais sauté dessus ! Je suis sûre que Amy et Lætitia seraient du même avis que moi. Mais Amy est plutôt timide et a tendance à se faire des films. Tu es en couple en ce moment Kelvin ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.  
Notre héro fut surpris de la familiarité de cette fille, mais pourquoi pas !  
-Oui.  
-Et comment s'appelle L'heureuse élue ?  
-Malcom.  
Judy peut un air étonné.  
-Malcom ? C'est un garçon ?  
-Oui.  
Elle se remit à sourire. Kelvin pensait qu'elle serait déçu comme la plupart des filles mais celle-ci devait vraiment être amoureuse de son homme actuel pour ne pas réagir comme cela. Il sentit qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre entre tombeur.  
-Malcom... J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...  
-Malcom Plénozas sans doute.  
-Oh ! Exactement ! C'est le fameux héritier ! Mais t'as eu le gros lot toi ! Vous êtes heureux ensemble ? Pas de problème ?  
-À part le fait de partir en voyage avec un gamin qui est amoureux de mon amant et de ne plus pouvoir faire des choses pas très chrétiennes avec lui tout va bien.  
Judy se remit à rire.  
-On peut dire que tu mène la belle vie toi !  
-Tu peux pas savoir comment. Et toi ? Répondit Kelvin en baissant les yeux.  
-Ne soit pas si triste ! Pour moi tout va bien ! D'ailleurs on s'est disputé à propos de ma mère qui squatte souvent notre maison sinon ça va !  
-On est vraiment très chanceux, Ironisa Kelvin.  
-Mais ne lui en veux pas à ton Malcom - Elle regarda le plafond et eu un regard lointain - Il est l'héritier de la plus grande compagnie sur terre, de plus il sort avec une personne qui ne pourra pas se reproduire, et il ne sait pas si ses parents vont l'accepter, si toi tu vas être prêt à tout, et il a l'avenir d'un entreprise sur ses épaules alors avec tout ça - son regard reprit des couleurs et elle le dirigea sur Kelvin - dis-toi qu'on est vraiment chanceux de notre côté.  
-C'est vrai...  
Kelvin baissa de nouveau les yeux. Quel avenir aura leur couple ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il faut vivre le présent pour apprécier le futur !  
Kelvin afficha un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant mais n'y parvenait pas, Malcom l'inquiétait trop. Il abandonna et se mit juste à parler, la tête toujours baissé.  
-Comment s'appelle ton petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Il s'appelle Sam Sekemoto.  
-Lui ! Je le connais ! S'exclama-t-il en levant soudainement la tête.  
-Et je te connais aussi. Il m'a dit que tu étais son premier amour. Mais tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre et il m'a alors rencontré.  
-Ho. Il est heureux ?  
-Ouais.  
-Tant mieux... Je suis content, je voudrais pas lui avoir détruit sa vie...  
-C'est pas ta faute si tu l'aimais pas.  
-Ouais, et si tu le permets, je vais dormir un peu. Le sommeil me manque.  
Il se coucha sur le lit dans lequel il était et s'endormit paisiblement, la tête pleine de pensées.

-

-Monsieur Preter. Monsieur ? Faites un effort et réveillez-vous !  
-Allez debout beau brun !  
Kelvin dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et d'effort pour ouvrir les yeux et répondre à ses voix incessantes qui brouillaient dans sa tête. Il se redressa et chercha ses lunettes mais ne les trouvait pas. Il dû alors faire face à des visages flous le temps de les retrouver. Mais dans ces visages il pût reconnaître deux des sœurs Enma, Judy et Lætitia.  
-Un garçon te cherche et hurle ton prénom partout, Commença Lætitia.  
-Malcom et entrain de détruire les tympan de la réceptionniste en plus de la rendre folle. D'ailleurs vous avez un gosse ?  
En réponse à cette question, Kelvin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se leva de son lit et sortit de la salle de repos. C'était drôlement bizarre, il arrivait pourtant à bien voir la nuit. Il faudrait qu'il pense à refaire examiner ses yeux. La scène qu'il arrivait à distinguer le faisait vraiment rire : Malcom tenait Liam par la main et était entrain de crier sur la réceptionniste et celle-ci ne savait que faire et bredouillait des choses comme «Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît...», «Je suis terriblement désolée..» ou «Nous faisons notre possible...». Kelvin s'avança et Malcom se tourna vers lui. Kelvin n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer son visage et se mit à sourire et le saluer d'un signe de main.  
-Sa..  
Mais avant que Kelvin puisse finir sa phrase, Malcom lui mit une violente gifle ! Probablement plus forte que celle dans la limousine ! Kelvin mit de suite sa main sur sa joue pour atténuer la douleur mais ça ne faisait que l'accentuer. Malcom lui mit ses lunettes sur le visage et Kelvin avait enfin une vue convenable ! Enfin il préférait ne pas voir le visage colérique de son amant. Malcom lui sauta alors dans les bras !  
-TU M'AS FAIT PEUR ESPÈCE DE CON ! Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre alors j'ai cherché partout ! J'ai cru que tu étais partit ! J'ai cru que t'avais décidé de ne plus rester avec moi, de m'abandonner ! Tu m'as tellement inquiété que j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir !  
Kelvin fut touché par les sentiments de Malcom. Il eu un regard attendrissant, oubliant toute sa douleur et serra tendrement Malcom dans ses bras. Il sentit de chaudes larmes tomber sur son épaule et Malcom serrait Kelvin encore plus fort.  
-Se mettre dans tout ses états pour si peu et embêter tout l'hôtel... Murmura Kelvin à l'oreille de Malcom.  
-Ce n'étais pas si peu... Répondit Malcom de sa voix tristounette.  
-Y'a que toi pour faire ça… C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime. Donc je vois pas pourquoi je te quitterai.  
Kelvin prit le visage de son beau blond aux yeux couleur émeraude entre les mains et ne pu résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres délicatement, doucement et délicieusement sur celle de Malcom. Un tendre baiser, qui donne un sentiment de sécurité, de bien-être et qui propage une grande chaleur dans le corps de Malcom qui frissonna de plaisir accompagné d'une main droite se posant sur sa nuque. Puis Kelvin rompit le doux contact de leur lèvres. Malcom paraissait hypnotisé et son regard sur Kelvin était emplie d'une telle lueur de désir, ho oui, il le voulait pour lui tout seul, pour une nuit, non deux, ou peut-être pour toujours. Il voulait lui aussi donner des frissons à Kelvin en l'effleurant, le frôlant, entendre ses gémissement, l'entendre dire qu'il en veut plus, le voir en chaleur, et lui procurer un plaisir intense qu'il ne pourra retrouver nulle part ailleurs, un plaisir si sensuel que Kelvin en redemandera toujours plus.  
Mais ça, c'était inenvisageable pendant le voyage. Peut-être une prochaine fois car Liam l'appelait.  
-Pourquoi on reste à l'hôtel ?  
Tu as une maison familial non ? On ne peut pas y aller ?  
Contre sa volonté, Malcom chassa de ses pensées l'idée de posséder Kelvin.  
-Tu es trop mignon !  
Kelvin essuya les larmes restantes sur le visages de Malcom et lui fit son plus beau sourire, son plus sincère. Malcom fit de même et se retourna vers Liam, qui attendait impatiemment que le petit couple finisse leur petite amourette.  
-On ne vas pas aller dans la maison familial parce que je ne l'aime pas. Plus important, nous avons des test d'aptitude a faire ! Nous somme jeudi aujourd'hui. Donc Kelvin suis-moi dans ma chambre.  
-Et moi ? Demanda Liam.  
-Et toi ? Hé bien tu peux te balader dans l'hôtel et ne te perds pas, ne suis pas les inconnus, n'accepte rien des inconnus, et surtout si tu as un problème viens nous voir.  
Malcom prit la main de Kelvin et l'emmena dans la chambre 322. Ils montèrent en ascenseur dans le couloir et ouvrirent la porte de la chambre. La chambre de Malcom était extrêmement jolie : Il y avait un lit deux places avec quatre coussins blancs et une couette blanche avec une ligne rouge, trois lampes dont deux accrochées au mur et au-dessus du lit et une autre sur une table de nuit à côté d'une bougie. Une très grande fenêtre à la vu panoramique caché par des rideaux doré. Un bureau en bois avec des tas de livres, paperasses et ordinateur posé dessus. Un sofa beige et très relaxant. Une deuxième table de nuit avec un pot de fleurs posé dessus : des Matthiola incana. Les murs était beige, doré avec une petite touche de marron, orange et était remplie d'arabesque noirs qui le rendait extrêmement beau. Le sol était, lui, doux et rouge.  
-Waw ! S'exclama Kelvin. Ça serait idéal pour notre lune de miel ça !  
-Kelvin ! S'énerva Malcom en levant les yeux au plafond avant de reprendre son sérieux. Bon va t'asseoir sur le lit le temps que je prépare...  
-Tu vas me faire des choses perverses ? Parce qu'à me parler comme ça tu me donne vraiment envie. Coupa Kelvin en souriant.  
À ces mots, Malcom ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ils étaient là pour parler affaire ! Et Liam pouvait arriver à tout moment ! Malcom ne répondit rien, s'approcha du bureau et pris trois, quatre papiers. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit des bras autour de sa taille, un poids sur son dos et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Malcom soupira, ce que Kelvin pouvait être exaspérant !  
-Kelvin, écoute je..  
-Je t'aime.  
-Tu..  
-Je t'aime Malcom.  
Malcom fut surpris par cette déclaration soudaine mais s'en remit assez vite et mit une main sur celles de Kelvin.  
-Je sais. Moi aussi Je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément.  
Ils restèrent sans cette position pendant dix minutes, pour Kelvin, sentir l'odeur de Malcom l'apaisait plus que tout et jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser ainsi que sa douce peau qu'il voudrait à jamais toucher pour toujours. Pour Malcom, sentir les bras musclés de Kelvin, son corps aux formes généreuse et affreusement belles, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui donnait le sentiment d'être aimé pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il a, le sentiment d'être à tout jamais en sécurité, soulagé, heureux.

Le Paradis ressemblait-il à cela ?

Kelvin posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Malcom, d'abord effleurant, frôlant puis mordillant et passant sa langue rose et chaude dessus. Lui faire goûter les moindre petites parcelles de son corps. Savourer ce goût si unique et délicieux. Puis passer de l'autre côté. Faire frémir d'excitation Son jeune Plénozas. Lui donner du plaisir, passer sa main dessous son pantalon puis effleurer son érection et constater qu'il commence déjà à s'exciter. Le retourner pour voir son visage rougie, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur qui vous supplie de lui en donner plus. Enlacer ses lèvres entrouverte avec les siennes délicieusement puis faire passer progressivement sa langue entre ses dents pour goûter, danser et jouer avec sa jumelle. Et pendant qu'il est occupé par la saveur de l'autre bouche, glisser sa main droite sur son beau fessier, et serpenter la main gauche entre le dos, les mains, la nuque, la joue. Sentir la chaleur du corps voisin et se rapprocher davantage de celui-ci pour qu'il n'y ai plus aucun vide entre eux. Faire toucher leurs érections, pousser le beau blond contre le mur pour ainsi lui donner plusieurs coups de bassins et lui procurer d'avantage de plaisir pour qu'une fois les lèvres séparés, la bouche d'en face se mette à baver tellement le plaisir est haut. Entendre des gémissements aussi sexy ne pouvait qu'accentuer ce plaisir.  
Seul les vêtements les entravaient.  
Kelvin retira le tee-shirt de Malcom, lentement et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait à présent les yeux rivés sur le corps qui se présentait devant lui. Un Pâle, doux et fantastique pour les yeux et le corps.  
Un visage rougie aussi sexy, on en trouvait pas partout, des lèvres roses, pulpeuses et attirantes, de jolies petites prunelles en émeraude posées sur vous...  
Kelvin enleva à son tour son tee-shirt, pris Malcom par le bras et le jeta sur le lit en fermant la porte à clé et se mit à califourchon sur son amant.

Mon Dieu ce que Malcom était irrésistible ! Kelvin le désirait plus que tout et ne pouvait réprimer cette envie !  
Continuer à savourer ses lèvres tendrement et élégamment en passant une main sur ses doux et souples cheveux blond, lécher tel une glace tout son corps !  
Kelvin descendit au niveau des hanches, baissa lentement le pantalon dans lequel Malcom se sentait à l'étroit, puis le boxer.  
Il fit glisser sa langue sur la verge de Malcom aussi lentement qu'il le pu. Puis il la mit entièrement et fit des vas-et-viens de plus en plus vite. Malcom continuait ses cries et gémissements de plus belles puis quand il allait enfin atteindre l'orgasme Kelvin s'arrêta brusquement. Remonta lentement vers les lèvres de Malcom et déposa un doux baiser avant de redescendre et d'y mettre un doigt et faire des vas-et-viens. Puis il en rajouta progressivement deux. Malcom se mit à gémir plus fort : Kelvin avait trouvé sa prostate. Puis il s'arrêta et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Malcom. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer puis la mit en lui doucement puis une fois mise, il attendis que Malcom se soit habitué à sa présence pour après commencer des vas-et-viens en accord avec les gémissements de Malcom.  
Le Beau Blond posa ses mains sur les larges épaules du bruns. Bon sang ! Kelvin était si bien bâtit, que demander de plus !  
Malcom haletait et n'en pouvait plus, à chaque fois que Kelvin accélérait, son souffle saccadé et son envie de jouir s'accentuait.  
C'était à peu près la même chose pour Kelvin : Malcom était étroit mais si chaud, si plaisant !  
Les gémissements, les souffles saccadés et les cries des deux amants régnaient dans la salle.  
Puis Malcom atteignit l'orgasme et se mit à jouir suivit de Kelvin.  
Celui-ci s'affala sur Malcom s'enleva de lui en se posant sur le côté.  
Peu à peu ils reprenaient leur respiration normal.  
-J'avais dit pas pendant le séjour, dit Malcom, ayant reprit un souffle régulier.  
-Tu as aimé ? Demanda Kelvin en se tournant vers son amant.  
-C'était meilleur qu'avant, déclara Malcom en fuyant du regard.  
Kelvin se redressa brusquement et se remit à califourchon sur lui en même temps de lui sortir un «Quoi ?!».  
-Ben la dernière fois.. Je crois que l'ambiance n'y était pas. Mais tu es un vrai Dieu au lit quand tu t'y mets.  
Malcom souriait. Kelvin fronça les sourcils, énervé.  
-Merci du compliment mais je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec n'importe quel personne comme un ados ! Ma première fois a été avec toi et j'y connaissais rien ! En plus j'ai pas pris le temps d'étudier le concept !  
Malcom ferma ses yeux et soupira, il les rouvrit et mit ses bras autour du cou en face de lui et s'approcha de l'oreille du Beau Brun tout en les effleurant et chuchota «Ne t'énerve pas». Kelvin frissonna  
-Pervers, répondit-il.  
Malcom se mit à rire, élégamment. Kelvin sourit, voir et entendre Malcom rire de bonheur ne pouvait que le calmer. Surtout que sa façon de rire était mignonne et comme une douce berceuse qui allait l'endormir...

-

Malcom, donna des documents à Kelvin qui était assit sur le lit déjà fait et alla lui-même s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau. Malcom portait des lunettes rondes de couleur mauve qui lui donnaient vraiment un air sérieux. Il prit la feuille sur laquelle "Candidature : Inscription" était écrit, posa les autres sur une pile de feuille à un coin du bureau. Il fouilla dans la trousse devant lui et en sortit deux stylos plumes, dont un qu'il jeta à Kelvin qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Malcom commença à remplir sa fiche, en veillant à bien commencer à mettre son nom et son prénom. Il devait répondre à plusieurs questions concernant son avenir, ses compétences (etc). Kelvin fit de même en se grattant parfois la tête avec le stylo, comme s'il ne comprenait pas certaines questions. Ce qui fut le cas puisqu'il demanda une précision à Malcom sur les questions 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 qui demandaient : «Quel est votre caractère ? Pensez-vous qu'il vous aidera dans votre travail ? Avez-vous beaucoup de relations qui pourraient vous permettre de trouver du travail facilement ? Ou n'êtes vous pas actif dans votre vie et préférez rester Passif ? Votre physique est-il avantageux pour certains travaux ?»  
-Décris-toi comme tu pense que tu es. Ce que tu pense de toi, répondit Malcom.  
-Je suis fabuleux.  
Malheureusement Malcom n'entendit pas ce que dit son amant et continua :  
-Est-ce que tu pense que le fait que tu sois idiot est un avantage ?  
-Hé ! S'exclama Kelvin.  
Malcom ne s'arrêta pas, ne prêtant pas attention aux plaintes de Kelvin.  
-Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un de bien placé dans la société qui pourrait te donner du travail ?  
-Mon amant...  
-Tu aime ne rien faire ou tu aimerais travailler dans ta vie ?  
-Travailler au lit avec mon prince en Émeraude...  
-Est-ce que le fait que tu sois beau t'aiderai au travail ?  
-Au travail au lit c'est sûre...  
-Kelvin ! Sois sérieux ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on fait un test d'admission à l'université avec moi !  
Kelvin fit mine de bouder et Malcom lui jeta un regard attendrissant. Kelvin fit alors de même et proposa :  
-Un bisou ?  
-Travail, dit Malcom autoritairement après avoir reprit son sérieux.  
Kelvin soupira. Être sérieux c'est nul et ennuyant. 


End file.
